Night Of The Demons 2 (1994 Film)
Night of the Demons 2 is the 1994 sequel to Night Of The Demons and was released on home video in 1994 by Republic Pictures Home Video. The film was followed by the 1997 Night of the Demons 3. Plot Six years have passed since the horrifying massacre at Hull House on Halloween. All the bodies were recovered save Angela's; rumor persists she descended bodily into Hell. As it turns out, her parents committed suicide a year later after receiving a Halloween card with Angela's signature. Her sister Melissa, nicknamed 'Mouse' (Merle Kennedy), is now staying at St. Rita's Academy, a Catholic boarding school for troubled teenagers. She frequently has nightmares about her sister. Rumors spread around the school regarding Mouse, started by the school bully, Shirley (Zoe Trilling). However, the head nun at the school, Sister Gloria (Jennifer Rhodes), tries to put an end to it. However, Shirley, after getting banned from the school Halloween dance for wrestling on the tennis courts with Kurt (Ladd York) decides to have her own Halloween party at Hull House complete with Mouse and some ritual sacrifice she learns from stealing a demonic ritual book from the school brain, Perry (Robert Jayne). Along with her boyfriend Rick (Rick Peters) and Z-Boy (Darin Heames), she tricks Johnny (Johnny Moran), Johnny's girlfriend, Bibi (Cristi Harris), and Bibi's friend Terri (Christine Taylor) to get Mouse to go with them to Hull House, awakening a now demonized Angela. After some bizarre incidents, the group flees the house, minus Z-Boy, who is possessed and raped by Angela in the attic in a camp fashion.Unfortunately, Bibi brings a tube of lipstick out of the house which takes on a hellish life of its own. It quickly possesses Shirley and, one by one, the teenagers are possessed and/or murdered by demonic Angela. Her plan is to sacrifice Mouse to the Devil to prove her devotion to him. Sister Gloria, Johnny, Bibi, Father Bob (Rod McCary) and Perry return to Hull House in an attempt to rescue Melissa.Once arriving at the house, the five become separated and Father Bob is quickly killed by the demonic Rick. Johnny is saved by Perry from the demonic Kurt. Unfortunately, Perry is killed by Z-Boy. With the holy water the group brought, Bibi, Johnny and Sister Gloria kill the remaining demons, except for Angela. After finishing off the demons, the three survivors find Melissa sleeping on an altar. Angela and Sister Gloria debate on what true faith is with Angela stating "Real faith can move mountains, your faith can't even move a mouse." Angela then decapitates Sister Gloria but the sister actually pulls her head down into her habit and survives. With one last ruse to save Melissa and the others, Sister Gloria agrees to take her place on the altar. Angela then hands the sword to Melissa, promising her a great source of power if she kills Sister Gloria. However, Melissa turns the tables and stabs Angela instead. Sister Gloria finishes Angela off with a super soaker filled with holy water. But as the four try to leave, they are confronted again by Angela, who has taken the form of a giant serpent creature. Angela attacks them but Johnny manages to kick a hole in the wall in the shape of a cross. The cross-shaped-sunlight falls upon Angela and she explodes (this sequence was added in after Republic Pictures felt the climax needed to be more gruesome). With Angela and her minions dead, Sister Gloria, Melissa, Bibi and Johnny leave the house and return to the school. But before the film ends, we see a student find the demonic lipstick which turns into a snake, hinting that it's not over yet. Cast *Amelia Kinkade - Angela Franklin *Cristi Harris - Bibi *Darin Heames - Z-Boy *Ladd York - Kurt *Robert Jayne - Perry *Merle Kennedy - Mouse / Melissa Franklin *Rod McCary - Father Bob *Johnny Moran - Johnny *Rick Peters - Rick *Jennifer Rhodes - Sister Gloria *Christine Taylor - Terri *Zoe Trilling - Shirley Finnerty *Mark Neely - Albert *Rachel Longaker - Linda Reception Like its predecessor, Night Of The Demons 2 received mixed reviews. Dread Central praised the film, giving it four out of five blades and stating the movie was "gory, funny, and the perfect treat for a dark and stormy night" In Generation Multiplex: The Image of Youth in Contemporary American Cinema, Timothy Shary wrote that while both films paired teen sexuality and demonic possession together, the teen characters in the sequel were more developed than in its predecessor. JoBlo.com criticized the film, stating that it "has a crappy storyline and no scares" but praised the movie's gore and the acting of Cristi Harris. DVD Verdict also praised the movie's gore as well as the comedic parts, citing the character of Sister Gloria as a highlight. The Los Angeles Times called the film "a smart, amusing horror picture boasting a capable cast" External Links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0110667/ Night of The Demons 2 at IMDB] * [http://www.allmovie.com/movie/v131651 Night of The Demons 2 at AllRovi] * [http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/night_of_the_demons_2/ Night of The Demons 2 at Rotten Tomatoes] Category:Movies